Casters are well known in the furniture industry as a device for allowing furniture to roll across floors. Casters are a particularly common attachment to bed frames. Traditionally in order to withstand the pressure and weight of beds and people on the beds, the yoke of bed frame casters have been made from metal. In order to reduce cost and weight it is desirable that a caster be manufactured with plastic parts.